Apparatus for retaining cargo in cargo carrying airplanes are well known in the art. Currently, the apparatus utilized in almost all cargo carrying airplanes consists of a cargo barrier net. These cargo nets are currently secured inside the airplane by attaching them both to the aircraft fuselage and the aircraft floor to distribute stress to those components when the net is subjected to force, such as cargo striking the net.
The Federal Aviation Authority (FAA) currently requires that cargo barriers, such as cargo nets, be designed to withstand the total weight of the aircraft's cargo multiplied by nine times the force of gravity (9g's). Thus, the attachments between the net and the aircraft floor and fuselage shell must be capable of distributing this relatively large load into the aircraft's basic structure.
Existing attachments of cargo net beam assemblies to the fuselage allow for unrestrained movement of the beam. This movement can cause damage to the fuselage of the airplane, depending upon the force with which the beam strikes the aircraft.